The Green Ember Wiki:List of featured media
This page is for lists of featured media, and includes a list of media by month since August 2019. You may refer to this page if you'd like to nominate any featured media; please do not nominate anything that appears on this page. Listed items are in alphabetical order. If you'd like to find a particular item quickly, press Ctrl + F (on Windows) or Command + F (on Mac) and type in what you'd like to find on this page. Miscellaneous featured articles You may also refer to our 'category of featured articles.'' *Bleston *Ember's End: The Green Ember Book IV *Galt *Helmer *Jacket Longtreader *Jone Wissel *Longtreader home in Nick Hollow *Maggie Weaver *Melodies for The Mended Wood: Volume One *Moonlight *Morbin Blackhawk *S. D. Smith *The First Fowler: A Green Ember Story *The Green Ember (series) *The Last Archer: A Green Ember Story Miscellaneous featured quotes *"We must not only think of them as they have been, but of what they might become." - Sween Longtreader, Ember's End (January 2019) *"He longed for a world where safe places for the weak and vulnerable were common, but that was not this world. Not right now." - S. D. Smith of Picket Longtreader, Ember Falls (December 2019) *"It's always hard to forgive, but never not worth it." - Sween Longtreader, in Ember's End (November 2019) *"Have you ever killed a raptor, Lord Captain Helmer?" ::"No...But, a raptor has never killed me, so we're even." ::- Heyward and Helmer, in The First Fowler (October 2019) *"Thank you for loving us, Mother and Father. Thank you for preparing us for the unnumbered dangers we've faced. We had no idea that when you gave us all the light you did, you were guiding us to one day strike out at the darkness so fiercely. - Heather Longtreader, in Ember Rising (September 2019) *"...when I read these words, my heart is on fire." - The Teller, to Helmer, in Ember Rising (August 2019) *"To bear the flame means more than only holding on to the fire kindled in the Green Ember's rising. It means to bear the fatal flames of the enemy, to bear up under the scorching heat of these hateful days." - Wilfred Longtreader, to Picket, in Ember Falls (July 2019) *"...as long as we're dishing out maxims to live by, how about this one: 'Cowards taunt children.'" - Victor Blackstar, to Captain Frye, in The Green Ember (June 2019) *"I have only one desire in these painful days, to see my work matter for the mending. I know I help invent things that destroy, but they are aimed at the darkness. And I hope that, when they have blown a hole in that darkness, the light pours in." - Emerson, to Picket Longtreader, in Ember Rising (May 2019) *"I am Captain Vitton, and everyone hates me." - Captain Vitton, in Ember Rising (April 2019) *"It will not be so in the Mended Wood ::We'll be free and glad again ::It will not be so in the Mended Wood ::When the heir of Jupiter reigns!" :: - Rabbits, in '''The Green Ember (March 2019) *"It will never break, until all the breaking is broken. When the Mending comes, it will be unmendable." - Fay on the Stone Sword of Flint, in The Wreck and Rise of Whitson Mariner *"Ships can be mended. Not so, the fallen." - King Whitson Mariner, in The Wreck and Rise of Whitson Mariner: Tales of Old Natalia 2 (January 2019) Miscellaneous featured images You may also refer to our 'category of featured images'. *Embers End.png *Falcowit.png *Fleck.png *Full Map of Natalia.png *Helmer.png *Lander.png *Louise.png *Mug 2.png *PW whispering.png *Rabbitsinwoods.jpg *S. D. Smith Signing copies of TFF.png *SDSMITHCA.png *TFF.png *The Last Archer textless.png *Wolf attacking Kylen and Heather.jpg Featured media by month Media is listed in this order: article, quote, image. August 2019 *Falcowit *"...when I read these words, my heart is on fire." - The Teller, to Helmer in Ember Rising *The Forge.png September 2019 *Saramack *"Thank you for loving us, Mother and Father. Thank you for preparing us for the unnumbered dangers we've faced. We had no idea that when you gave us all the light you did, you were guiding us to one day strike out at the darkness so fiercely." - Heather Longtreader to her parents, Ember Rising *The Vanguard and the Dragons' chase TWaRoWM.png February 2020 *The Tunneler *"I love a happy ending . . . because I need hope." - Lord Ramnor, to Heather Longtreader, Ember Falls *Picket at Jupiter's Crossing TGE.png